warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Burning
Credit Credit for the Clans goes to ladyabby from roblox, and her Elements of Sukio and Our Diffrences. Credit for most characters goes to those people in the 3 servers I was in. Credit for Stickpaw goes to me cause Stick is a fab name. Credit to anything I missed Credit for Dogwood because cupcakes. Authors note Stay in school, kids! Prologue - The War of the Clans Moonlight illuminated the dark clearing, shining down from the sky. 4 Cats walked in a circle on the edge of the light. A ginger she-cat with stripes of brown and splotches of white, A black tom with grey littering his body in the form of spots, a Russian blue with white going from he rmuzzle to the tip of her tail, and a cream she-cat with a scar ranging from her ear to her paw. "Give up." The tom snarled to the others. The ginger cat laughed, stepping in closer to the center of the clearing. "We don't have to do this." The Russian blue mewed. The cream cat stepped in. "It's the only way to balance, and you know that, Froststar." The cream cat murmured. "You're right, Lightstar," Froststar sighed, then narrowed her eyes. "We shall fight at midnight." The dark tom leaped in. "The moon is in the center, DarkClan, fight!" He shouted. "Shadestar!" Lightstar shouted. "SolarClan, charge!" "IceClan, charge!" "FireClan, charge!" And soon the once silent clearing was filled with cats, bloody and mattered. A brown tom, claws unseathed, blood covering his body, and huge wounds charged from the bushes, leaping and slamming down onto a white she-cat with red covering her legs. "Get off me, you FireClan git!" She yowled. "I'm sorry, but I can't do that." He growled, slamming her into a tree. "Well atleast try!" She snapped, taking him off his paws and turning him over, dangling her claws over his stomach. "I can't do this." He said. She seathed her claws and stopped dangling them. "I can't either. This is wrong. Lizardstar wouldn't want this." "We need to escape." He shouted over the screams of the leaders, and hisses of the Clans. "RUN!" The she screeched. A large grey tom bawled her over, and began to slash at her sides. "Icerunner!" The tom shouted. Icerunner shut her eyes, then opened them, kicking off the DarkClan cat. "DARKCLAN, FOWL!" Shouted the ginger leader of FireClan. "If it kills, it's fine." Shadestar snapped. "DarkClan, you have been known for these." Froststar mewed. "Oh shut it, Ice-Lover!" Shadestar growled, and in the blink of an eye, he slit Froststar's neck, and the Russian blue fell to the ground, as a scarlet liquid began to flow from her throat. "DarkClan, enough! I called upon Lizardstar to hereby rename your clan. DarkClan, you are now DividedOnes." Shouted Lightstar. "No! We shall stay DarkClan!" Protested Shadestar. The leader of FireClan tackled Shadestar, and they got in an all out battle. "This can't go on." Lightstar muttered. She leaped onto the rock the FireClan leader was on, and yowled. "SOLARCLAN, RETREAT! WE ARE LEAVING THIS PLACE!" "What?" "Impossible!" "SolarClan? Gone?" Murmurs filled the clearing, and the FireClan leader hissed. "Take DividedOnes with you, I hereby banish them!" "Well then, we'll go!" Shadestar screeched, and soon both clans were leaving. "We don't have to fight anymore.." The leader of Fireclan meowed to the IceClan deputy. "Yes, Flamestar. You will take the non-snowy parts of the territory, we get the snow." The deputy agreed Flamestar nodded, then turned to the battle. "FIRECLAN, RETREAT!" The deputy did the same thing. "ICECLAN, RETREAT!" And so the clans headed back, and settled down. The last clans left of the four. FireClan, and IceClan. Chapter One - Another Day Stickpaw stretched in his den, feeling as bad as possible. It was coming to the beginning of winter, and he had been sent out to burn any snow on FireClan territory. It was a hard job, as it had snowed overnight. He dragged himself out of the den, and watched as the clan progressed. "Stickpaw! Stickpaw!" Shouted Gingerpaw, his 'friend'. "Hey, Gingerpaw..." Stickpaw sighed, half smiling, half frowning. He didn't feel too nice. It was depressing to think about friends of family for him, as he only had 1 friend, and was completely unknowing of his family. "We need to check the border!" Gingerpaw said happily. They went by the Medicine den. "Darn robbers! At it again with the potions!" Shouted Burntleaf, the medicine cat. tbc because i'm lazy